


Slip and Fall

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Derek Morgan - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Makeout Session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

It was So. Damn. Cliche.

Your head on your chin, staring off into the distance as Very Special Agent Derek Morgan slaved away at his paperwork. His muscles were enormous and you could barely keep yourself from drooling. Why did you have to work with such hot co-workers? It was distracting.

Nearly an hour earlier, you had finished your own paperwork and had been putzing away at your desk until lunch. Just as you were about to get up to use the bathroom, Derek stretched his arms out, a little restless from so much time at his desk. “Hey Y/N,” he asked from across the room, “Garcia asked me to grab a couple boxes of old files for her from downstairs before we left for lunch. You mind helping me?” You and he were the team’s resident muscle, so it stood to reason he’d ask for your help. 

For years, you had the feeling that Morgan had a thing for you, and you definitely had a thing for him. But for some reason, you kept dancing around your feelings. It always went this way for you. “Sure, no problem, Morgan,” you said, standing up from your desk and walking behind him down the stairs. “Got any plans for this weekend?” You needed to make small talk for a distraction, lest Morgan see you drooling at his perfect ass. 

Once downstairs, you grabbed a step ladder in order to reach the shelf you needed. Morgan, with his perfectly sculpted arms, was tall enough without any help. Garcia needed six different boxes. “Why do you need all this, babygirl?” Morgan asked over the phone. 

“Apparently,” he said as he hung up, “she is putting the last of our hard files into the digital system. These 12 boxes are it, so she said six now and six tomorrow and she should be done.”

“Well, I’m strong, but not that strong,” you said, stacking two boxes together and heading toward the door. “I’ll come back for the third one.” Your last box was still up on the shelf, Morgan’s was on the floor.”

After making your way to the elevator, where you both ran into Spencer downing his third cup of coffee before noon, you finally found your way into Garcia’s office. “It’s a good thing I love you,” you said, giving Penelope a kiss on the cheek. She was without a doubt the sweetest person you’d ever known.

“And I love you, my sexy boys.” She blew you both a dramatic kiss as you left the room to return downstairs for the rest of her files. 

“Are there dead bodies in those boxes?” you asked, feeling your muscles burn from the weight of the files. You hadn’t meant to get Morgan rubbing his arms in agreement, but watching him touch those beautiful sculpted arms was alright by you. 

Finally, you were back downstairs. “Either that or bricks,” Morgan said. “But like you said, we do love Garcia. One more box each and we can go to lunch.” Careful not to trip over Derek’s last box of files, you stepped up on the step ladder to reach for the final box. With the package firmly in hand, you searched for the ground with your foot and stepped down.

“Woah!” you said, losing your footing and falling forward into Morgan’s arms. Holy crap. You looked up from where you landed to see Morgan’s face directly above you. For a few seconds, the tension hung in the air, until you decided to throw caution to the wind, smashing your lips into his.

Immediately, Morgan spun you around, backing you into wall and running his hand up your side. Sure, you weren’t as chiseled as Morgan, but you did have some muscle, which was definitely breaking a sweat under his rough touch. Just as someone was about to find you, Morgan grabbed you by the waist and pushed you into a corner where you couldn’t be seen, swallowing your moan as you hit the wall. “What took you so damn long?” you laughed, turning your attention to his neckline.

“Me?” he said incredulously, digging his fingers into your waistline near your jeans. Oh god, how you wanted him to go lower. “You’re the one that’s been sitting dreamily at your desk watching me for months on end.”

“Only because I saw you take a peek at my ass on that case last year on that case in Boston. When I realized you had the hots for me, I couldn’t stop thinking about it - you,” you said, wrapping your arm around his head and bringing his lips to your neck. “It’s all your fault, you started it.”

Morgan gruffly laughed against your neck, causing your cock to twitch against the confines of your jeans. “We really need to get out of here and back upstairs with Garcia’s files or we’re gonna be found out,” you laughed. “On top of that, if you keep going, I’m going to lose control and take you up against the wall.”

“Oh really,” he replied, trailing small, biting kisses along your jawline, “I’d like to see you try.” As he pulled your bottom lip one last time, you moved out from the corner and grabbed the last of Garcia’s files.

“How about Saturday night?” you asked, pushing the door open and placing the box in front of your pants so you didn’t give away your little makeout session.

“You’re on, loverboy,” he said, licking his lips. “And tomorrow when Garcia needs the other six boxes…you mind helping me?”

“Of course,” you winked.


End file.
